


my baby has a baby (but its not me)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Some Fluff, no this isnt a songifc, title is from "Rampage" by Nicole Dollanganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is Dan's ex. Dan is Phil's ex. Phil is getting married. Dan is getting sadder. </p><p> </p><p>(or, the fic where phil is getting married and major angst occurs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my baby has a baby (but its not me)

Dan wants to go home.

The walls of the church feel just a bit too suffocating, along with the black tie hanging from his thin neck, which he can't quit tugging on and _fuck._ He really wants to go home. He has no idea why he was even invited to this wedding. He hasn't spoken to the groom-Phil, his ex- in about 5 years and he's sure he saw the bride glare at him when he cringed at the all to bright decorations. He sees Louise chatting away with Marzia and Pj, acting like there isn't anything wrong with this situation. He checks his phone, barely able to see the time through all the cracks, trying not to wince at the shard of glass digging into his thumb. 10 minutes. 10 minutes until he can go home, climb into bed, drink his heart out, and _hopefully_ never wake up. Too melodramatic, he thinks.

When he finally sits down in one of the pews, Louise flashes him a disgusting smile. He wants to barf. He runs his hand over his left wrist, frowning when he felt the rough skin from when he _thought_ it was a good idea to burn off the small 'P' tattoo with a cigarette. It was still there. He felt ugly. He can almost remember how Phil placed the softest kisses on his wrist and tightened his grip on it while he was fucking him senseless. Why did he even agree to get that tattoo? He wasn't Phil's bitch.

He remembers it all. The soft 'i love you's' and the dark hickeys covering his neck that even a hoodie wouldn't hide away. He was pressed against the wall, his heart beating out of his chest and his back dripping with blood from the boy behind him, who wouldn't stop _biting._ He remembers the bruises on his arms that he had to pass off as him being clumsy, not the fact that his boyfriend pushed him against walls whenever he was horny and couldn't wait, or when he smacked him because he said something he didn't agree with. He remembers when Phil crawled back into the bed at 3am, the smell of a seedy gay bar punching Dan in the face as the former told him he was sorry and that he loved him and that he would never do it again. He had lied. He remembers sobbing into the phone as he told his mother he doesn't think Phil loved him anymore. He was right.

The church went silent as the doors opened, entered the petite woman in the brightest dress he's ever seen. He gagged. Be nice, he thought, you can leave as soon as this hell is over. He saw Phil give that woman the same look he gave Dan when he came back from a trip. Disgusting.

After the walk down the aisle that took _way_ too long, the priest began spewing the words that have absolutely no meaning anymore. Was Phil even religious? They saw their vows and Dan feels his breath get knocked out of him. The priest tells them to kiss and Dan looks away. Revolting.

As soon as he feels its right to leave, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and he gags at the man he comes face to face with.

"Thanks for coming, Daniel," Phil sneers, his grip on Dan's shoulder becoming tighter with each word.

Dan doesn't reply. He pulls away, walking as quick as he could but everything felt so _slow_. He lets out a sigh once he's outside. He runs.

And he never looks back.

**Author's Note:**

> what a wild ride ;-))  
> this was my first ever fanfic so i hope its decent ?? i know its smol but im just a beginner haha. some criticism would be nice so pls let me know if its horrible haha


End file.
